Among various conventional image forming apparatuses known in the art, one technology discloses an image forming apparatus having a mechanism for restraining meandering and deviated running of a belt such as a sheet conveying belt or an intermediate transfer belt. Specifically, according to the image forming apparatus, an abutting rib provided on an inner surface of the belt is engaged with an annular groove formed at an end portion of a tension roller to which the belt is mounted. Further, the image forming apparatus is provided with a detachable tray for accommodating a process cartridge movably provided, and a roller member provided in the detachable tray. The roller member is adapted to press an outer surface of the belt when the abutting rib is about to be moved onto an outer peripheral surface of the tension roller after the rib is disengaged from the annular groove.
There is known an image forming apparatus having a configuration that prevents meandering and deviated running of a belt such as a sheet conveying belt or an intermediate transfer belt. Specifically, this image forming apparatus has a guide rib provided on an inner surface of the belt, and the guide rib is engaged in a groove formed at an end portion of a roller over which the belt is mounted. Further, this image forming apparatus has a cleaning blade for cleaning the belt applying a uniform pressing force to the entire width of the belt in an axial direction of a roller to prevent the guide rib from separating from the groove and running on an outer peripheral surface of the roller.